Robin x Lucina-Under the Tactician's Spell
by Fallen-Gravity
Summary: Lucina has known Robin since their first encounter in the forest, and had angered feelings during their fight against Grima (in the present timeline). Not to mention that her father, Chrom, has been quiet for quite some time, she finds it weird that she is having mixed feelings about her Tatician friend. How is this going to work out, and how will she feel if Robin feels the same?
1. Prologue

Lucina was sitting outside on the stairs to the castle, her midnight hair blowing in the wind. She had to admit that she was worried for her father, who she had saved from being murdered by Validar. He had been quiet lately, not really talkative. Lucina had asked him from time to time if something was wrong, and Chrom answered with nothing.

She believed that it might be from their fight with Grima, how her, Robin, and Chrom managed to complete the Awakening Ceremony, and defeat Grima once and for all. But she was not sure of that.

It might've been because of Robin, when Chrom found out that his killer was Robin, who had done that against his will.

_But Father doesn't have to worry about that now since his death was prevented..._Lucina sighed, and stood up. _And not to mention that Grima and Validar are dead for good this time._

_But I do wonder...what it could be that's bothering him..._


	2. Chapter 1- The Feels Begin

Lucina's shoes clacked across the floor as she made her way to the throne room, where her father was in his throne, lost in his thoughts.

"Father?" she spoke up, and Chrom blinked, locking his eyes on his daughter's.

"Ah, Lucina." his masculine voice showed as he stood up, and walked over to her. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, there's no problem." Lucina explained, then got to the question. "Do you know where Robin is? I need to talk to him about something."

"Oh, he's in the Barracks." Chrom smiled, and pointed in the direction of where it was. "He's reading his books as usual."

The midnight-haired woman couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, as usual. Thanks, Father."

"Anytime, Lucina." he said to her as she left his sight and went to the Barracks. Chrom went back to his throne, losing himself in his thoughts once more.

_...This is..oddly complicated._ Chrom sighed. _Robin has told me how he feels about Lucina, and thinking over what happened with Grima and all, and him taking over Robin...I'm having trouble trusting my fellow friend. I know that him and Lucina have been friends since he met her in the forest when she was disguised as the Hero of Old._

He paused for a moment, since thinking of all of that made his head a bit dizzy._ So what am I going to do?...Should I let Robin confess his love to Lucina, or let Lucina decide for herself?...Because...I feel that Lucina has started to grow fond of him for quite some time now..._

* * *

"Robin?" Lucina called the white-haired Tactician's name as she slowly opened the door, emitting a high-pitched creaking sound from it.

"Yes?" Robin's sentence came out muffled when Lucina saw him buried-literally-in the books. Lucina assumed that he was reaching for a book at the top, and that some of them toppled down onto him.

"...You never learn, do you?" Lucina giggled as she helped him up. Robin thanked her as he set the books back in place, getting out the one that he was reaching for.

"So what are you reading about this time?" Lucina asked as Robin sat down at the table, opening the book.

"Oh, it's just magic. Such as Elwind, Elthunder, and so on." He laughed, and searched for Archfire in the book. "You wouldn't understand the basics behind it."

"True." Lucina nodded, since her talent was in swords fighting then magic. She then remembered what she wanted to tell Robin, and became silent for a moment.

"Say, Robin." she said the Tatician's name, and he looked up. His grey eyes locked on Lucina's blue eyes, including the Mark of Exalt on her left eye. "...I've been meaning to ask you something."

Robin's eyes widened, and his cheeks turned a bantam pink pigment. "Yes? What is it?"

Lucina felt herself hesitate as she clenched one of her fists. "...Um..well, Father's been quiet lately, and I wonder how he's doing."

"Oh, I'm sure he has a lot on his mind from the battle with Grima and all." Robin sighed, closing his book for a moment. "...It was painful when he found out that I was being controlled by Grima, when I had that weird, purple marking on my hand." he took a minute to show Lucina, but Lucina saw that the mark on his hand wasn't there anymore.

Robin blinked, and looked at his hand. "...I keep on forgetting that it's not there anymore. I guess I got used to it being on there..." he laughed weakly, then looked at Lucina. "...But I'm sure that's why he's so quiet. I mean, he trusts me as a friend, but after saving the world from evil, he...he doesn't know what to think."

Lucina fell silent. "Well, that makes sense, then." she bowed a bit. "But I feel like there's something else that he might be thinking about."

"What do you mean?" Robin turned to look at the sapphire-haired lady in the eyes once more.

Lucina found it hard to bring up, but found her courage soon enough. "Well, I'm sure it's about you still, but it's not about Grima."

"It's still about me, and this time, it's not about Grima?" The white-haired man looked confused, but a rosy pigment on his cheeks showed as he said this. "...That's...weird."

The Princess of Ylisse didn't know what to say, so she just nodded.

"Well, I guess it might be me telling him something about you, and he's having trouble dealing with that."

"What?" Lucina's eyes widened, and Robin realized that he shouldn't have brought that up. "You were talking to him about me, behind my back?"

"Y-Yes." Robin stammered, his cheeks become a rosy pigment now. "It-It's...about me growing fond of you..."

A sharp gasp came from Lucina, and she then held her breath for a second. A rosy pigment appeared across her cheeks as well, since she couldn't believe Robin just confessed that to her. She thought that it would've taken him longer to do that, since she's only known Robin for a few years.

"...Growing fond of me?" she repeated the end of the Tactician's sentence.

"I've been meaning to tell you that since when Validar tried to attack the castle a few years back." Robin sighed, trying his best to explain this. "In other words, when your mask broke, and your long, blue hair came out...I was surprised, and I started feeling butterflies in my stomach."

Lucina blinked, and couldn't help but giggle at the last sentence. "Butterflies in your stomach? I haven't heard that before." she then decided to get serious and tell Robin what she was really here for.

"Well...I've got to admit that I've started liking you as well since then." She didn't look surprised when Robin gave her a shocked look.

"You...feel the same about me?" Robin's mouth dropped. Lucina nodded, and moved some of her hair in front to the back.

"Yes." Lucina chuckled a bit. "...It may seem pretty incompetent for the both of us to fall for each other during that time."

"Yeah, I guess so." Robin chuckled as well, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his hand. "...But...I'm glad I finally got that off my chest."

"Same here." Lucina exhaled. She then averted her eyes to the door of the Barracks. She was in thought for a bit, thinking of her father. "...Anyways, I was going to go now. I'm going to tell Father what happened."

"Okay!" Robin smiled, and said his byes to the princess. After she left his sight and closed the door behind her, Robin continued on looking through his spell book for Archfire once more.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Chrom spoke up after Lucina told him the whole story. "Robin confessed his love to you?"

"Yes." Lucina was a bit shy admitting that, and swayed side to side for a second. "...I was talking to him after a pile of books had fallen on top of him, as usual." she laughed. "But after he confessed that he loved me, I confessed my love for him as well."

Chrom's eyes widened, and he went into pondering again like he did 20 or so minutes ago. "...Well, I don't know what to say..." is what came out of his mouth before a congratulating smile came across his lips. "But I'm happy for you, Lucina."

Lucina went to say, "Thank you kindly, Father-", but a hug from her father stopped her from saying that. Lucina smiled, and hugged him back. She then found the time to say "Thank you" to him.

"It seems odd, though, that you've only known him for a few years, and you two have feelings for each other already." Chrom chuckled, feeling more happy now. His suspicions on Robin started to fade away a bit, but they still stuck onto the back of his brain.

"Yeah. Well, love can be odd in many ways." Lucina smiled.

She and her father then heard footsteps in the hallway, and saw that it was Sumia, her mother.

"Mother..." Lucina said her name, which trailed off into the distance before she continued, "What seems to be the problem?"

She had asked this since the brunette was in a worried state, like something bad just happened. And to Lucina's surprise, it was.

"An army of Risen have just sabotaged the town!" Sumia spoke up after she regained her breath.

"Risen?!" Chrom's eyes widened, and he walked to his wife. "...I thought those monsters were done and over with from the past."

"Well, my dear, they're not." Sumia felt scared mentioning that, but calmed down a bit when Chrom put his hands on her shoulders. "...They're looking for revenge from their dying out in the past, when their race supposedly became extinct." she took a deep breath before continuing. "...They...seem to have become stronger than they were before. About 3 of our men have already fallen."

"Gods..." Chrom muttered before gritting his teeth. "This is terrible. We need to fix this situation, and fast!"

"Right!" The brunette nodded, and the three then made their way outside quickly. Sumia happened to trip on her shoes again, and Lucina helped her up.

* * *

The battle, as Chrom had expected was hard. It seemed that the Risen were winning, and the King of Ylisse had no hope. But then reinforcements on their side soon came to their aid, helping them fight the scary monsters.

But once the reinforcements took down about 3 or 4 Risen, more of their kind came.

"...How long is this battle going to last, Chrom?" Robin questioned, and was nearly out of breath. Sweat ran down from his temples and stuck to his face as he summoned Elwind, taking down a Risen easily with no problem.


End file.
